Electra
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: Danny's cousin moves into Amity with her family. Another ghost hero comes to town. How are these two thing related? Danny wants to know, and he'll do anything to find out. Had another summary planned, completely forgot it though.


Danny looked up from his desk as the door opened. A young girl about his age was standing there talking to Lancer. He frowned and looked up at the clock. That's weird, he thought. The day's almost over. There shouldn't be any new students yet.

Lancer stood up and smiled. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Ellen Fenton. She's supposed to be joining us tomorrow. She just came today to get her schedule and locker number. I expect you all to treat her with respect and decency. And that means all of you." He looked at everyone sternly.

Danny looked at the girl curiously. She had black hair pulled back with a red headband and some skull earrings. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a white jacket. She wore a black mini skirt and some leggings. Her shoes were a pair of black combat boots.

Ellen looked around and smiled. She waved at Danny and walked out of the room. When the bell rang, Danny jumped up and was getting ready to join his friends when Lancer cleared his throat.

"Uh, Danny? Could you come here for a moment?" He asked. Danny sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer? What is it?" He looked to where his friends were waiting and smiled. They weren't going to leave him.

"I want you to act as Miss Fenton's guide around Amity Park. I'm assuming because of her last name, you two are related. I'm sure she would appreciate a family member helping her more than any other student."

"Sure," Danny said surprised. "I don't mind helping. I'll show her around after school tomorrow." He walked off. "See you tomorrow."

He walked outside where his friends were waiting. Tucker frowned and patted Danny on the back. "Dang, looks like you're stuck on babysitter duty." Then he grinned. "Maybe I could show her around. And then maybe take her to the movies."

Sam frowned and punched him in the shoulder. "Tuck! She's new! I don't think she has any interest in trying to find a boyfriend yet. Not to mention she's related to Danny. He should be the one to show her around."

Tucker rubbed his arm. "Ow! Why do you insist on punching this one arm?" He looked at Danny. "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell us you had any other family?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. It just never came up. And my aunt and uncle travel all over the world. I never expected them to come here."

"What do they do for a living?" Sam asked curiously as they entered the Nasty Burger.

"What do you expect?" Danny asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Ghost hunting is the family business. They just try to find the most haunted places in America."

"Looks like she's taking the whole 'being a Fenton' thing a lot better than you and Jazz usually do," Sam said smiling.

Danny groaned. "Maybe my family's the only one that's insane."

"Or, she could be a lunatic like the rest of her family," Tucker said happily. "She probably just hides it better."

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny deadpanned. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Guys," Sam hissed. "She's coming in." The boys turned to the door and sure enough, Ellen was walking through the door.

"Okay," Danny turned back around. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you try inviting her over here? You are supposed to be showing her around, aren't you?" Seeing the blank looks on the boys' faces, she rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She stood up and walked over to where Ellen was looking at the large menu.

Ellen turned to face Sam when she came over and smiled. "Hey." She turned back around. "None of this sounds even remotely good. I mean, seriously, whose big idea was it to call this place the 'Nasty Burger'?"

Sam laughed. "That's what I said. But apparently the food's not so bad. I wouldn't know though. My friends eat it, so it must be somewhat edible. Anyway, my name's Sam. When you decide what you want, why don't you come sit with us?" She pointed at the table Danny and Tucker were sitting at. "We're in your class, so we can show you around later."

"Thanks," Ellen grinned. "I'll be over there in a little bit." She turned back to the menu. "I guess I'll take the Nasty combo."

She paid for her food and followed Sam over to the table. Danny smiled sheepishly at Sam who was glaring at him. Then he turned to Ellen as they sat down. Sam next to Danny and Ellen next to Tucker. "Hey, Ellen. It's great to see you."

Tucker hadn't said anything, so Sam kicked him in the shin. "OW!" Tucker yelped loudly. He glared at Sam. "I was getting there." He turned to face Ellen. "Likewise."

Ellen laughed. "It's good to meet you guys too. But I'm afraid I don't really know you." She pointed at Tucker. "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

Tucker took another bite of his burger and swallowed. "I'm Tucker. Danny's best friend. And I thought I met all of his family. Did he just forget to mention you?"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he did. My folks don't usually see the rest of the family, so we pretty much don't get talked about."

"So, tell us about yourself," Sam prompted. "It must be great to travel the world with your family."

"Yeah," Tucker said, his mouth full. "You must have a bunch of souvenirs at your house from all the different places you've been."

"Not really," Ellen admitted. "We mainly travel to what's supposed to be the most haunted places on Earth. Then, Dad heard Amity Park was on the list, so he decided to pack up all our things and move us back here."

"So you don't seem particularly embarrassed about your family," Sam mentioned smiling. "What do you think about what they do?"

"It's probably the most fascinating thing anybody could ever do," Ellen smiled eager to talk about her family's profession. "I mean, anybody can sit in a dusty old office. But how many kids can say their parents travel the world and investigate the supernatural?"

"I don't know about the whole travel the world thing, but Danny's parents are all about ghosts and supernatural stuff," Tucker said laughing.

"But aren't you embarrassed by what your parents do?" Danny asked ignoring his friend. "Don't they ever do anything wrong and you just wish they would stop?"

"Doesn't everybody have parents that are like that?" Ellen asked rolling her eyes. "I can't really say I hold the market for embarrassing parents. We all have them."

"So what do you do for fun?" Sam asked eager to stop talking about parents. "Any hobbies?"

"I like to draw," Ellen offered. She took a bite of her burger and swallowed. "I also like to listen to listen music."

"What's your favorite band?" Danny asked curiously.

"Dumpty Humpty. It's one of the best bands in the world." Ellen grinned.

Danny smiled. "Cool, maybe we can trade CD's sometime."

"Sure. Enough about me. What do you guys do for fun around here?" She looked at the three. "So far, I haven't found anything fun to do besides eat."

"There's a lot of things to do around here," Tucker said smiling. "There's the movies, you can go to the pier, there's even a water park around here."

Ellen grinned. "Sounds great." She put her burger down. "But what do you guys do? I don't really see you guys just going to the pier and wasting a bunch of money on random games."

Sam looked outside. "You know, we really need to get out of here." She stood up. "It was really great meeting you, Ellen. We'll show you the best places to hang out around here after school tomorrow." She grabbed Danny's and Tucker's hands. "You can make it home safe, right?"

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, thanks for hanging out with me. I didn't want to go home yet." She rolled her eyes. "I've got unpacking to do when I get home." She waved and turned back to her burger. "Later."

Sam smiled and walked out of there with Danny and Tucker in tow. She let go of them once they got out of there. "That was close," she said walking toward Danny's house.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked following. It wasn't like Sam to not trust someone that wasn't a jerk.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "She just wanted to know what we did. It's not like that's a crime or anything."

"What were you going to tell her then?" Sam demanded. "She wanted to know what we did after school. And she already knows we wouldn't hang out at the Pier. And Tucker's too distracted to mention the movies or the water park again. Who's to say he wouldn't mention ghost hunting?"

Danny groaned. "You're right. I can't believe I forgot. How am I going to show her around if a ghost decides to show up? I'll have to go ghost and she'll be wondering where I am."

Before they could answer, Danny's ghost sense went off. He started looking for the ghost when he heard a voice behind him. "Beware! For I am the box ghost! And I shall take over this puny city with my cardboard boxes of doom!"

Danny groaned. "Not him again." He turned to Tucker. "Thermus?"

"Thermus," Tucker agreed handing it to him. Before he could transform into Danny Phantom, a ghost flew out of the Nasty Burger. She had snow white hair, and looked to be wearing black pants and a green looking shirt with long white sleeves. She was also wearing a skull necklace.

She smirked. "Hey, ghosty! Guess what? This place is off limits to any and all ghosts that want to attack it."

The box ghost stared at her blankly. Then he frowned. "Who are you to tell me where I can and can not attack?"

"Name's Electra. And I just moved here," the ghost girl answered simply. "And I'm in charge here." She attacked the box ghost with a jolt of electricity and opened a thermus. The box ghost was then sucked in.

Electra smiled and turned to the three teens who were staring shocked. "Hey guys. Well, that takes care of that. Stay safe!" And with a short salute, she flew off.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker. "Who was that?"

Sam smirked. "Looks like you have competition."

* * *

**Hey everybody. I came up with this idea for a story and I want to see how well it goes. That's all I have to say for now, so... Bye!**

**Oh, I do not nor will I ever own any of these characters except for Ellen and Electra. They are my own creation.**


End file.
